El grito de libertad
by Kratoz 1337
Summary: Una guerra que empezó hace 100 años y en la que los habitantes de Aaa han perdido casi todas las batallas libradas. Pronto los Humanos y sus aliados, los traidores Limonarios conquistaran todo el continente. El heredero de la monarquía es demaciado cobarde para ascender al trono. Los ejércitos de Aaa están heridos, cansados y han perdido todas las esperanzas. Pero todo cambiara ...
1. Una improbable ayuda

_19 de Febrero, campamento próximo al reino Slime._

Esta mañana me despertaron visiones de fuego y acero, *Suspira* estas pesadillas se repiten mas a menudo, ahora que he visto a mi amada Aaa devorada por años de guerra, hoy me haré cargo de los hombres de este lugar, hace unas semanas nuestro teniente cayo en combate mientras defendía el reino. Salí de mi tienda y empece a caminar, deambulaba por el campamento, ignorando la nieve que caía, observando las heridas y el cansancio de cada uno de mis soldados. . . viendo la desesperación en sus ojos.

Un pequeño escándalo llamo mi atención, varios de mis hombres se reunían cerca de la entrada del campamento, la curiosidad al final consiguió vencerme y me dirigí hacia allá para ver que ocurría. Fue entonces cuando vi a la chica por primera vez, de débil aspecto, tes blanca, ojos azul celeste y rubia cabellera, sus ropas eran humildes y tenia algunas heridas menores, pero lo que mas me impresiono de ella fue su mirada, llena de valor y sin miedo que reflejaba un carácter firme e inquebrantable.

- **Honorables soldados de Aaa, me llamo Fionna Ridoutt y vengo hoy a pedirles que me llevéis al castillo del reino Esmeralda, donde se encuentra el futuro rey de Aaa, Gumball Bubblegum, "El Ate", pues es de vital importancia que me reúna con el.**

- **Y que asuntos tendría que tratar su majestad con una campesina como vos?- **Cuestiono uno de mis hombres a la joven** - tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, como ocultarse de sus enemigos en aquella fortificada ciudad.**

Al terminar de hablar el infante, muchos soldados comenzaron a reír en respuesta por lo que acababan de oír, dirigí mi mirada hacia mis soldados, observando que su fe se había perdido, incluso ante su propio monarca.

**- No debemos perder nuestra esperanza, nuestro ejercito puede derrotar a los humanos y sus aliados, pero deben ser guiados hacia esa victoria. . .**

**- Y quien lo hará? - **Cuestiono otro soldado, cuyas piernas habían sido arrebatadas por una Explosión - **Tu? Sabes pelear, montar a caballo o usar un cañón?**

**- No se hacer ninguna de esas cosas. . . - **Respondió la joven sin mostrar vergüenza alguna

**- Entonces no podemos hacer nada. . .**

La oscuridad brotaba de las almas de mis hombres, sabia muy bien que no la ayudarían

**- Si podemos. - **Respondió con firmeza** - Yo los guiare hacia esa victoria, liberare Aaa de esta maldita guerra que la ha consumido por 100 años, es cierto que solo soy una campesina y que no se defenderme del todo, pero tampoco soy una inútil y aprendo rápido. Tal vez vosotros hayan perdido su confianza, pero yo no, Vine hacia aquí buscando soldados, pero me temo que solo he encontrado bufones que portan armaduras - **Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del campamento, antes de salir nos dirigió unas ultimas palabras** - Donde la esperanza no existe, no puede existir el esfuerzo, no podre ayudarlos si ustedes no se ayudan primero.**

Esas palabras bastaron para convencerme, su voz vibraba con convicción y me bebí cada una de sus palabras, como si de un vaso de refrescante agua pura se tratara.

**- Yo voy contigo. -** Dije mientras avanzaba hasta ella - **No te dejare sola en este viaje. - **Me volvi hacia mis hombres y asi les hable -** Puedo haber perdido mi fe, pero Fionna no ha perdido la suya y eso es suficiente para mi, aquellos que esten hartos de perder ante estos invasores, ****sigamos a Fionna, pues yo creo en sus palabras - ** sorpresibamente, varios de mis hombres hicieron lo mismo yo.

Pronto reunimos una escuadra de 10 hombres, los únicos completamente sanos como para resistir el viaje.

**- El castillo del "Ate" esta cruzando al otro lado del rió - **Dijo la joven a mis hombres -** tendremos que pasar por el puente para llegar lo mas rápido posible.**

**- Tranquila señorita -** Comento Alan Ritcher, un piquero que se nos unio poco antes de partir - **las tierras que tenemos que atravesar están arrasadas por la guerra y plagadas de bandidos. . . perderemos ha muchos ****de estos ** hombres . . .

**- Para nosotros l****a muerte es ya una vieja compañera** - Interrumpí - **pero por ti, Fionna Ridoutt, nos enfrentaremos una vez mas a ella . . .**

No se si esas fueron mis mejores palabras, pero creo haber visto una pequeña luz en los ojos de mis hombres, tal vez Fionna, la doncella que escoltaremos, haya logrado devolverles la esperanza de luchar . . . o yo se las di para morir . . .

Salimos del campamento, y tomamos rumbo al sur, al reino Esmeralda, uno de los reinos mejor fortificados de Aaa, y uno de los pocos que aun no cae en las manos de nuestros enemigos: Los Humanos y sus aliados los Limonarios. El camino debería ser tranquilo, pero no paso mucho para que nos topáramos con un problema.

**- Atras - **Grite - **se esta librando un combate hay delante, retrocedamos para que el fuego cruzado no nos alcance**

Todos obedecieron, menos Alan, quien se quedo inmóvil observando la matanza, un grupo de cerca de 30 hombres de los humanos masacraba a una escuadra de mis hombres que venían hacia el campamento, aquellos hombres regresaban de ir por provisiones al castillo de "el Ate". Cuando el ultimo hombre fue asesinado, los soldados se retiraron, llevándose consigo los alimentos y las medicinas que eran para los heridos del campamento.

**- Sigamoslos** - Dijo Fionna - **Nos guiaran hasta su base y asi podremos asaltarla sin problemas cuando volvamos . . .**

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar, pensé en detenerla, pero Alan también fue tras ella, así que no nos quedo mucho que reclamar. Las tropas Humanas siguieron por una vereda y nos guiaron a los puentes que conectaban ambos extremos del rió, esperamos que los hombres terminaran de cruzar para seguirlos, pero de la nada el puente comenzó a explotar, todos veíamos asombrados lo que paso, la única fuerza que podía responder rápidamente al auxilio del reino Esmeralda eramos los soldados del campamento del reino Slime . . . Malditos humanos, si que son listos.

**- Hay que seguir **- Dijo Fionna rompiendo nuestro trance - **debemos encontrar otro camino hacia el castillo.**

**- Este camino nos tomaría 1 día de viaje, si nos desviamos tardaremos mas**

**- Si quieres continuar, adelante -** Respondio sin siquiera voltear** -veamos que tan bueno eres nadando hacia el campamento Humano**

No se si lo dijo en broma o si hablaba en serio, pero solo eso vasto para que mis hombres dieran media vuelta y la siguieran por el oscuro bosque, caminamos cerca de 2 horas, ninguno de nosotros dijo algo o hablo durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera hacíamos el menor ruido. Lo hacíamos por dos razones: la primera, no queríamos advertir a cualquier soldado Humano que pudiera haber en el camino y porque no sentíamos que hubiera nada de que hablar. Fue hasta que Fionna se acerco hacia mi que el silencio se rompió.

**- Como te llamas? - **Me cuestiono

**- Me llamo Dominic Auditore Dubois - **Respondí y seguí caminando

**- Y?**

**- Y que?**

**- Que mas? de donde vienes? cuantos años tienes? Ese tipo de cosas?**

Me resultaba gracioso y algo extraño que esta doncella se comportara así, es decir, hasta hace unas horas demostraba autoridad y respeto, y ahora . . . parecía una joven curiosa y juguetona.

**- Nací en el reino de Cristal(**un reino que invente**), Tengo 25 años, entre al ejercito a la edad de 20 años con la esperanza de poder salvar a mi hogar, pero desde entonces solo he visto derrota tras derrota de nuestra parte, retirada tras retirada, estoy harto de eso, por eso te seguí, creo en lo que dices, y espero no estar equivocado.**

**- Y que me dices de vuestro amigo?**

**- Quien?**

No me respondió, su mirada estaba fija en Alan, quien iba al frente de todos, como buen infante, protegiéndonos de la caballería enemiga.

**- Su nombre es Alan Ritcher, no se mucho de el, solo se que es uno de nuestros mejores hombres, gracias a el y a su Alabarda, la caballería Humana o Limonaria no han diezmado tanto a nuestras tropas, pero recientemente a estado algo distante**

**- Es algo despreocupado, no lo crees?**

**- No lo juzgues, hace unas semanas su familia murió durante un ataque de los limonarios ha su pueblo, el solicito permiso para ir en su ayuda, pero en ese momento el reino Slime también estaba bajo ataque de los Humanos, y su solicitud fue rechazada, ahora, vive con la culpa de no haber podido salvarla.**

Fionna trato de hablar pero de la nada una flecha salio disparada y termino con la vida de uno de mis hombres

**- NOS ATACAN ! ! ! - **Grite alertando al resto

Pronto nos vimos rodeados por un grupo de 5 personas, eran bandidos que atacaban a a los viajeros indefensos, ¿En que se ha convertido nuestra patria?  
Rápidamente nos encargamos de ellos, salvo por uno que logro escapar, Alan quiso darle alcance.

**- Alto **- Ordene - **Déjalo ir**

**- Pero señor . . .**

**- HE DICHO QUE LO DEJES IR ! ! ! **- Grite afirmando mi autoridad

Alan ya no dijo nada, revisamos nuestras heridas y recontamos provisiones, estos ladrones si que son vivos, mientras unos distraen a los soldados, otros aprovechan para hurtar todo lo que pueden, afortunadamente, esta no fue la ocasión, una vez terminado retomamos el camino hacia el castillo. No muy lejos de hay nos encontramos otro problema, el camino se dividía, y las señales que daban indicaciones ya no estaban.

**- Izquierda o derecha? -** Pregunto uno de mis hombres a Fionna, ya que ella parecía tener mas autoridad que yo, y eso no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, yo también la tomaba como mi superior

**- Que hay a la derecha?**

**- Parece que sigue el bosque, pero en la izquierda alcanzo a ver una senda, puede que encontremos un pueblo cerca . . . **

En ese momento apareció un explorador del campamento del camino de la izquierda.

**- Mi señor **- Dijo al verme **- He divisado una fortaleza de los Limonarios siguiendo este camino, mejor tomamos la otra ruta, lleva a un pueblo, no estará a mas de una hora de camino**

**- Vale, entonces en marcha, ya casi ****anochece y habrá que descansar para continuar el viaje.**

Nadie dijo nada, continuamos el camino, luego de una larga caminata llegamos al poblado justo cuando el sol se ocultaba, las personas no nos hacían mucho caso, seguramente pensaron que solo íbamos de paso.

**- Buenas noches.** - Dije a los aldeanos, pero no voltearon siquiera a verme -** Quisiéramos pedir posada solo por esta noche, mañana temprano nos marcharemos**

Nadie respondió, nunca note que Fionna ya no estaba a mi lado, solo hasta que oí la risa de una niña la cual llamo mi atención fue que vi que no estaba, pues se encontraba jugando con esa misma niña. Fionna logro converserla de dejarnos descansar en su granero. Nos contó que sus padres habían muerto durante un ataque de los limonarios al pueblo para llevarse la comida, y ahora estaba sola; nos contó también que la única forma de llegar al Castillo de "El Ate" era atravesando la fortaleza de los traidores, ya que el bosque que rodea el pueblo es muy peligroso, incluso para soldados experimentados como nosotros, dude un poco sobre eso, era una niña la que nos lo decía después de todo, pero se veía que sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, dijo también que cerca había un ariete abandonado por las tropas años atrás.

**- Lo usaremos para asaltar la fortaleza -** Dijo Fionna llena de confianza

**- Acabarían con nosotros antes de atravesar esos muros . . .**

**- Pueden hacerlo cuando salgan al castillo** - Comento la niña que volvía con algo de comida de nuestros caballos

Eso nos tomo por sorpresa, a todos

**- De que castillo hablas preciosa?** - Pregunto Fionna a la niña, no mayor a los 7 años de edad, a lo mucho

**- Del otro lado del rió **- Comenzó a decir mientras nos señalaba el rió que cruzaba hasta el norte del pueblo - **Hay un castillo que los limones construyeron hace tiempo, Todas las mañanas van ahí, no se a que, pero no regresan hasta el medio dia**

**- Y no se queda nadie en la Fortaleza?**

**- No**

**- Quien de por aquí se atrevería a atacarlos de todas formas?** - Pensé - **Aquí solo hay aldeanos y un ejercito maltrecho mas al este**

**- Hay tienes tu respuesta -** Dijo Fionna a Alan en cierto tono de broma

**- Vale, descansemos y mañana asaltamos la Fortaleza**

Todos obedecieron y se recostaron en la paja, años de guerra han dejado su huella, mis hombres se durmieron inmediatamente, menos Fionna, quien se quedo mirando el cielo luminoso de Aaa, en mis 5 años de servicio, nunca me había tomado el tiempo para admirar de nuevo ese hermoso espectáculo.

**- Porque haces esto? **- Le pregunte

**- Que cosa?**

**- Querer luchar contra los Humanos, cuando eres una de ellos**

Fionna se volvió hacia mi, sus ojos celestes mostraban preocupación

**- Como es que . . .?**

**- Me di cuenta? Bueno, tu tono de piel y color de ojos, es muy extraño ver esas características por estas tierras, si es que no lo ****notaste**

Bajo la cabeza entristecida

**- Me odias por eso?**

**- No he dicho eso, yo te he preguntado porque haces esto, nada mas**

Fionna mantuvo su rostro hacia abajo, se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato

**- Hay que descansar, mañana nos espera un día muy largo y agitado**

No me respondió, me recosté y me quede dormido.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en medio de un campo de batalla, las espadas chocaba, los gritos de dolor llenaban el ambiente, la sangre teñía el suelo de color carmesí, volteaba a mi alrededor, no podía distinguir a mis soldados, todo era borroso, de pronto un corcel de un blanco perfecto apareció por detrás de mi, en un principio no pude distinguir bien quien era, pero luego mi vista se aclaro y la vi, era Fionna, parecía guiarnos, me alegre de verla a salvo, pero instantáneamente una flecha impacto contra ella, derribando la de su corcel, no daba crédito de lo que veía. Quise ayudarla, pero otro caballo surgió de entre la niebla con dirección hacia mi, blandía una espada amenazante, no podía moverme, el jinete levanto su espada y la dejo caer. Me levante jadeando, voltee para ver en donde me encontraba, me alivie un poco al vernos en el granero, había despertado antes que los demás así que me levante y salí del lugar.

Me sorprendió ver a aquella amable niña y a Fionna despiertas tan temprano haciendo las actividades diarias, darle de comer a sus animales y lavar la ropa entre otras cosas. Sin mucho que hacer, y dejando dormir mas a mis soldados ya que les esperaba un agitado día, fui a ayudar a la señoritas, me asombro su madures a pesar de su corta edad, incluso me regañaba por no darle bien de comer a los animales, o por no acomodar la ropa de forma correcta para que el sol del día la secara mas rápido, no paso mucho hasta que sentí el suelo temblar, la niña abrio los ojos como dos platones y corrió dentro de su cabaña, volví la mirada y los vi, un ejercito de cerca de 50 hombres de los Limonarios venían montados en caballos con armadura, corrí hasta el granero para alertar a mis hombres, pero ellos ya estaban listos con las armas en mano, por si llegaban a descubrirnos.

Afortunadamente, no ocurrió nada de esto, las tropas traidoras siguieron su marcha y se alejaron, salimos del granero a petición de la niña, sin mas tiempo que perder, fuimos por el ariete abandonado y vimos que era verdad, nos subimos y comenzamos la marcha hacia la fortaleza Limonaria. cuando llegamos vimos otra verdad de la niña, la fortaleza estaba completamente abandonada, mis hombres comenzaron el ataque a las murallas, dos largas y agotadores horas fueron necesarias para derribar lo suficiente del muro como para poder pasar, entramos a la fortaleza y tomamos todo lo que pudimos, ya que le habíamos dejado nuestras provisiones a la niña, en pago por su favor de alojarnos. Poco antes de partir, perdí de vista, de nuevo, a nuestra escoltada.

**- FIONNA ! ! ! **- Grite para poder encontrarla, pero no recibí respuesta inmediata

**- Estoy por aquí **- Respondió tranquilamente desde una casa cerca de la entrada** - Ven ****rápido**

Fui hasta donde ella se encontraba, el lugar parecía un salón de estrategias, había mapas de toda la región.

**- Mira esto - **Dijo mostrándome uno de los mapas** - aquí muestran un puerto pesquero en este pueblo, si llegamos hasta el podremos cruzar el rio que nos separa del castillo de "El Ate"**

**- Podría funcionar, pero debemos partir de inmediato, ya casi es mediodía y no tardan en volver los Limonarios**

Solo eso fue suficiente para que Fionna dejara todo eso y nos fuéramos de ahí, tomamos todo lo necesario para que nuestro viaje no fuera tan laborioso, esos traidores si que tenían buena comida, incluso tenían vino y ron de la mejor calidad, solo el rey se daría esos lujos.

Salimos del campamento y continuamos nuestro viaje, ahora con rumbo hacia aquel pueblo que indicaban los mapas, si lo que decían era correcto, podríamos tomar algún bote y cruzar al otro lado del rió para llegar hasta el castillo. El camino fue bastante tranquilo, de hecho, no se podía oír siquiera los sonidos de los animales del bosque, eso no me agrado ni lo mas mínimo. Casi 3 horas de viaje después salíamos del bosque y pudimos ver las chozas a la distancia, una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Fionna y uno que otro de mis hombres, pero mientras nos acercábamos no vimos a ningún aldeano, ni se escuchaba ruido alguno, eso si ya no me gusto para nada. Solo hasta que oi el grito ahogado de uno de mis hombres fue que me di cuenta . . .

**- EMBOSCADA ! ! !** - Grite

De poco sirvió mi aviso, de las chozas salieron una docena de soldados limonarios, mis hombres empezaron a defenderse, las espadas comenzaron a sonar, los gritos se hicieron presentes y la sangre tiño las paredes y la hierva que nos rodeaban y por un momento, creí que ganaríamos, pero cuando sentí el suelo temblar fue que caí de nuevo a la maldita realidad que siempre nos ha acechado, volví la mirada despacio, para alargar mas mi agonía tal vez, fue cuando los vi, eran todos los hombres de la fortaleza que habíamos asaltado hace horas. Sus flechas zumbaban mientras se precipitaban a nuestro alrededor, varios de mis hombres cayeron mientras trataban de esquivarlas, una estuvo a punto de matarme, pero caí al suelo por uno de los cadáveres de mis hombres y mientras rodaba esta no me alcanzo a dar.

**- RETIRADA ! ! ! -** Grito Fionna desde una de las cabañas para que no la alcanzaran las flechas

Todos los que quedábamos obedecimos y emprendimos la huida hacia el rió para escapar en alguno de los botes, pero de la nada me salio un enemigo y me derribo. Forcejeamos en el suelo, cuando quedamos cara a cara vi de quien se trataba, era el mismo ladrón del día anterior, fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado, seguramente el habría alertado a nuestros enemigos a cambio de dinero, comida o algún lugar en sus filas.

Saco un cuchillo de su bota y trato de apuñalarme, pero de la nada una hoja salio y acabo con el, guié mi mirada para ver de quien era y note a Alan, el me había salvado. Me ayudo a levantarme y corrimos con Fionna y 2 hombres mas que habian logrado llegar hasta el puerto. Ayudamos a Fionna a sacar uno de los botes y subimos, pero cuando nos retirábamos otra flecha mataba a otro de mis hombres, los Limonarios siguieron arrojándonos flechas hasta que la distancia se los impido. Deje escapar una bocanada de aire para relajarme, pero un puño se impacto contra mi cara, casi logrando que cayera al agua, cuando gire la cabeza pude ver el rostro de Alan, estaba realmente enfurecido.

**- IDIOTA ! ! ! . . . -** Me grito mientras me tomaba del peto y me halaba hacia el** - POR TU CULPA NUESTROS HOMBRES ESTÁN MUERTOS, SI ME HUBIERAS DEJADO MATAR A ESE INFELIZ AHORA TODOS ESTARÍAN VIVOS ! ! !**

Tenia razón, fui compasivo y eso condeno a nuestros hombres, hombres que estaban bajo mi cargo, que me obedecían, y que por eso ahora están muertos

**- Puede ser **- Dijo Fionna atrayendo nuestra atención **- pero esos hombres murieron protegiéndome de los Limonarios, murieron creyendo en mi, creyendo en lo que creo y lo que quiero hacer, no dejaremos que su recuerdo, su valor y su fe se pierdan con pleitos entre nosotros, sigamos nuestro viaje hacia el castillo de "El Ate" para que pueda decirle que yo lo ayudare a liberar su pueblo y que el pueda ser coronado rey de Aaa** - Se acerco a nosotros y nos separo - **ahora compórtense como lo que son: Valerosos soldados del ejercito de Aaa que darián su vida por su rey**

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo, de hecho, ninguno de nosotros quiso hablar durante el viaje. Anochecía cuando llegábamos a la orilla del rió, no se si era mi imaginación o era porque el cielo de Aaa estaba en luto por nuestros caídos, pero no había estrellas y la luna se veia casi apagada, caminamos en las tinieblas cuando encontramos una cabaña abandonada, cuidadosamente entramos, no queríamos mas sorpresas. Afortunadamente estaba vacía, Fionna se durmió casi inmediatamente al igual que el único de los 9 soldados que habían decidido acompañarnos, Mientras Alan me acompañaba haciendo guardia durante la noche. El alba apenas se hacia presente cuando Fionna salio de la cabaña.

**- No seguirás durmiendo? - **Pregunte

**- Ya casi llegamos con su majestad, lo mejor sera darnos prisa y llegar para que pueda hablar con el**

Alan no protesto, he incluso mi único hombre superviviente ya estaba alistado para el viaje, sin mas que decir, continuamos el camino. Solo dos horas de camino fueron las necesarias para que distinguiéramos a la distancia los gruesos muros que rodeaban el reino Esmeralda, cuando nos vieron llegar, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y un grupo de soldados nos esperaban en la entrada

**- Que es lo que quieren?**

- **Hemos venido a ver a su majestad "El Ate", ya que tengo algo de vital importancia que hablar con el**

Los soldados nos hicieron dejar todas nuestras armas y armaduras en la entrada del castillo, seguramente para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato, una vez comprobado que no portábamos armas, nos permitieron entrar al castillo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo los duques y demás compañías que acompañaban a su majestad guardaron silencio, esto provoco que las pisadas de Fionna produjeran un eco algo sombrío, los obesos duques solo la miraban, algunos incluso con asco, supuse que habrían notado la naturaleza de Fionna. Cuando ella se inclino para besar la mano de Gumball, este pareció asustarse.

**- Mi señor** **"Ate" - **Le pregunto -** porque no reclaman lo que les pertenece? Porque no eres coronado rey de Aaa como es tu derecho?**-

Los cortesanos empezaron a murmurar, el ayuda de cámara susurro unas palabras al oído de su majestad. Pero este aparto a su ayudante y se levanto para encontrarse con la mirada de Fionna.

**- Mi señor, he venido hasta vos para ayudarlo a guiar a su ejercito hacia la victoria y que usted pueda acender como rey de Aaa**

Cuando dijo esto, uno de los cortesanos se adelanto y la tomo violentamente del hombro

**- Maldita basura **- Dijo mientras la sacudía -** tu maldito pueblo y su gente han matado a muchos de nosotros y vienes aquí diciendo estas mentiras, deberías ser ejecutada ya mismo**

Eso me enfureció, cuando trate de ayudarla Alan me lo impidió.

**- Basta **- Dijo débilmente el rey

**- Desearas no haber venido**

**- HE DICHO BASTA ! ! ! - Grito el rey**

A todos nos tomo por sorpresa esta reacción.

**- Dejadnos solos . . .**

**- Pero señor . . .**

**- DEJADNOS SOLOS**

Todos obedecimos y salimos del salón, no se que conversación silenciosa se produjo entre "El Ate" y la que seria su salvadora, pero estaba claro que su majestad estaba tan apresado por ella como nosotros. Estuvieron dentro cerca de 2 horas hablando, cuando Fionna salio de la cámara me alegre, pero también estaba nervioso por lo que habría pasado

**- Todo bien? **- Pregunte

**- Si, ahora solo nos queda esperar lo que decida su majestad**

Salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos a las posadas guiados por uno de los guardias del rey, quien había ordenado que pasáramos en la ciudad todo el tiempo necesario mientras decidía que iba a hacer. Una vez que el guardia salio Fionna me tomo de la mano y me llevo fuera, pregunto por el lugar donde las tropas entrenaban y ya con las indicaciones nos dirigimos hacia haya. Cuando llegamos, tomo una espada y me apunto con ella.

**- Que pretendes?**

**- Enséñame a luchar **- Respondió tranquilamente

**- Disculpa? Aun no sabes la respuesta del rey**

**- Yo guiare las tropas del ejercito aun cuando el rey no me de su aprobación, así que debo aprender a luchar, me enseñaras?**

Las palabras de Fionna estaban llenas de confianza, así que no me negué y comenzamos el entrenamiento

**_CONTINUARA . . ._**

_**He escrito este nuevo Fic como un homenaje ha cierta persona que fue muy importante para mi, espero que donde quiera que este, sea feliz. Mi otro Fic, "New horizons, same problems" estará pausado momentáneamente, solo hasta que este mejor emocionalmente. **_

**_Si este Fic fue de su agrado, dejen reviews._**

_**HASTA LUEGO**_


	2. Notificacion de Reclutamiento

_**AVISO URGENTE**_

_**Todos los que quieran participar en esta historia y combatir al lado de Fionna y sus hombres, manden los siguientes datos al centro de reclutamiento mas cercano (PM o Review):**_

_**. . .**_

**_° Nombre de vuestro soldado (De preferencia hombres, pero también aceptare a mujeres)_**

**_° Edad_**

**_° Disciplina en combate (Infantería, caballería, artillería, etc)_**

**_° Reino del que procede_**

**_° Historia de porque se recluta_**

**_° Forma de morir (opcional)_**

**_° Personaje del que tomara su apariencia (Para descripción, por ejemplo: "Es parecido a Naruto pero tiene el carácter de Sas__uke)_**

_º_**_ Petición de capitulo especial(Si querran que su personaje sea el unico protagonista en un capitulo especial)_**

**_. . ._**

**_Vuestros personajes se irán incluyendo con los capítulos como refuerzos para el ejercito de Aaa._**

**_SU PATRIA Y REY SE LOS AGRADECERAN_**


	3. La liberación de Monsearls (Parte 1)

_16 de Marzo, reino Esmeralda_

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse por el horizonte, trayendo de nuevo la luz a estas tierras asoladas por la guerra. Los rayos del sol no terminaban de recorrer las bastas tierras de Aaa cuando ya se veía un combate.

- **levanta mas la espada . . . cuida tus francos . . . mas rápido, mas rápido . . .**

Es cierto que Fionna me había pedido de favor que la entrenara, pero luego de 2 semanas de enseñarle todo lo que sabia, era yo quien parecía recibir el entrenamiento, sin embargo, ahora estaba ausente y Fionna entrenaba con uno de los nuevos reclutas mientras Alan solo veía a la distancia, riéndose del pobre elegido.

- **Le parece . . . si tomamos . . . un . . . un descanso . . . señor?** - Pregunto el soldado, cansado de no poder seguir el ritmo de la joven doncella

- **Cinco minutos** - Respondió Fionna

El infante no perdió tiempo y se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo, Fionna soltó una leve risa ante tal acto.

- **Veo que has agotado a otro pobre soldado, es que no te cansas?** - Pregunte cuando volvía del castillo con varios documentos en mis manos

- **No, la verdad es que estoy llena de energía.**

**- Y tu porque no la ayudas Alan?**

**- Ya viste como dejo al pobre, ademas, al igual que tu yo ya le enseñe todo lo que se, me sorprende lo activa que es**

**- Y no se si podre parar ahora - **Dijo Fionna mientras jugueteaba con la espada de practica.

- **Pues debes hacerlo, la comandante en jefe del ejercito de Aaa no debe agotar todas sus reservas de energía solo en entrenamientos, ademas tienes que prepararte, "El Ate" te dará tu armadura y montura el día de hoy, recuerdas? Dudo que quieras presentarte ante su majestad con esas prendas, o si?**

Fionna no respondió, cuando me di la vuelta solo vi al soldado en el suelo, una leve sonrisa se formo en mis labios, aquella mujer tenia una forma única de comportarse, a veces es seria y disciplinada, y otras es como una niña pequeña. Mientras Fionna se dirigió a uno de los baños de la ciudad para asearse, la mayoría de la gente la veía con algo de desconfianza, una cosa era que una banda de soldados desesperados pusiera su confianza en una joven, pero otra muy distinta era que a esa misma joven se le diera el mando del ejercito del continente entero. Sin embargo, cuando oímos proclamar a los heraldos del rey que Fionna Ridoutt, la doncella humana había sido nombrada comandante de los ejércitos de Aaa, nos llenamos de orgullo. No tardo mucho en estar lista, se termino de arreglar y se vistió con sus mejores prendas, que el rey muy amablemente le había regalado.

Una vez terminado salio de su tienda y se dirigio al castillo, mientras era escoltada de nuevo por Alan y por mi. Cuando llegamos el rey ya nos esperaba en las afueras del castillo, cerca de sus establos.

- **Bienvenida** - Decía su majestad mientras se acercaba a Fionna y la abrazaba, lo cual nos dejo algo extrañados tanto a nosotros como a los consejeros del rey -** Espero que mi comandante haya descansado bien - Se separo y camino hacia la entrada del establo - Espero que te guste el caballo que yo mismo te elegí** - Dio unas palmadas y dentro de los establos salio uno de los sirvientes llevando un magnifico corcel, de un color blanco puro, parecía nieve en pleno invierno, aunque este este a punto de terminar.

- **Es hermoso . . .** - Alcanzo a decir Fionna, sumida por la belleza del caballo, que se acerco a le inmediatamente, como si confiara en ella.

**- Pero eso no es todo, aquí esta tu uniforme **- Continuo el rey mientras tomaba un cofre que tenia uno de sus acompañantes, lo acerco a Fionna y lo abrió, dentro estaba una armadura de un color plateado con tonos celestes, Fionna no espero ni un instante y nos pidió a nosotros, sus escoltas, que le ayudaran a ponerse la armadura, cuando ella estaba lista todos quedamos impresionados por la imagen que tenían enfrente: Fionna tenia el aspecto de un general, sin embargo, también le daba un figura aun mas hermosa de lo que ya mostraba - **Te queda perfecto.** - Continuo diciendo "El Ate" - **Ahora ya estas lista para ir a liberar la ciudad de Monsears pero antes, te mostrare a tus tropas y a los recién reclutados.**

El rey guió a Fionna hasta el campo de entrenamiento del castillo, donde un grupo de 20 hombres entrenaban con la espada o montaban en caballo.

- **Permitirme presentarte a la que sera su comandante en esta misión** - Hablo el rey atrayendo la atención de todos los hombres - **esta es Fionna Ridoutt, ella los guiara a la victoria sobre nuestros enemigos, nos devolverá nuestra libertad y nos mostrara tiempos de paz que jamas hemos conocido.**

Fionna avanzo hasta quedar frente a las tropas y comenzó a entrevistarse con las tropas, algunos murmullos hicieron acto de presencia, Fionna es mas pequeña que el mas bajo de entre aquellos hombres, pero todos tenían que levantar la mirada para hablar con ella. Fionna hablo con todos y cada uno de los soldados, pero cuando se disponía a regresar al lado del rey y su escolta, alguien llamo su atención, Fionna volvió la mirada para encontrarse con uno de los generales de las tropas que la veía con suma seriedad.

- **Así que vos seréis la que nos guié hasta la victoria sobre esos humanos** - Hablo el oficial cuyo uniforme mostraba el signo de los ejércitos de Aaa - **pero responda una cosa, señorita: No es usted también una de ellos?**

Los demás soldados comenzaron a hablar en voz alta, el oficial tenia razón en algo, algunos comenzaron a quejarse, el rey trato de calmarlos pero no fue necesario, la respuesta que Fionna le dio al joven fue suficiente para calmarlos.

- **Es verdad que mi origen y sangre es humana, pero yo llegue a Aaa cuando pequeña, con el tiempo mi madre falleció y quede al cuidado de una noble mujer de nombre Cake del reino Feline, uno de los primeros pueblos de Aaa en ser colonizado por mi gente, y es por eso que yo soy mas de estas tierras, yo me crié aquí, conozco cada uno de los reinos y a su gente, he visto el maltrato y estilo de vida que tienen, y solo puedo decir una cosa: estoy harta **- se volvió a los soldados y así les hablo -** harta de ver como la gente, mi gente, nuestra gente sufre por el yugo de esta guerra, sufre por ver a sus hijos convertirse en hombres y entrar a esta masacre en la que no pidieron estar, harta de ver a las madres romperse la espalda para poder llevarles algo que comer a sus hijos, harta de ver esta hermosa tierra morir lentamente. . . no prometo que no morirán, no prometo no sufrirán por lo que vaya a pasar. . . pero si les prometo esto: Aquellos que me sigan y que luchen ha mi lado jamas serán olvidados, les prometo que pase lo que pase, sufra lo que sufra, no me rendiré hasta ver esta tierra libre. . . QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO ?**

Todos gritaron en tono de respuesta, la facilidad con que Fionna hablaba me sorprendía, así todas las tropas se alistaron para marchar hacia Monsears. Al fin las tropas salían del reino Esmeralda, eramos no mas de 50 los hombres reclutados: 25 eramos infanteria, 10 mas eran arqueros, otros 10 eran caballeria y los ultimos 5 eran los artilleros de los cañones.

Las tropas caminaron con rumbo al noroeste durante el resto del día, cuando las tinieblas se apoderaron de todo, Fionna ordeno que acampáramos en lo alto de una colina y luego nos mando a llamar a Alan y a mi a su tienda.

- **El camino seria un tanto mas difícil, con el puente que conectaba hacia el reino Slime tendremos que seguir hasta el reino de Blois, hay podremos conseguir provisiones para la ciudad - **Nos dijo apenas entramos - **Un ejercito avanza al ritmo de su estomago . . . o al menos eso dice un viejo refrán . . .**

** - Tal vez logremos reunir algunas tropas mas para liberar la ciudad - **Opino Alan.

**- Es posible, Dom** - Dijo volteando a verme -** explícame bien la situación de Monsears.**

**- Dom? - **pregunte extrañado.

**- Es mas fácil y ademas ahorramos tiempo **- Respondió sin dejar de ver los mapas que tenia en una mesa.

Lleve mi mirada a Alan, pero este solo se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo, sin mas, accedí al sobrenombre.

**- La ciudad de Mornsears es una de las principales de Aaa, pero ha estado bajo el asedio de nuestros enemigos: Los Humanos y los Limonarios, y ya esta apunto de ser tomada**

**- Este asedio se ha prolongado durante 30 años, el pueblo de Mornsears necesita nuestra ayuda - **Completo Alan.

Fionna seguía con la mirada fija en los mapas, pensé en decirle algo pero una explosión me lo impidió, salimos de la tienda y vimos como varios soldados corrían a ver que es lo que había pasado, les seguimos hasta una tienda que emanaba humo de su interior y que estaba en lo mas bajo de la colina, cosa que le extraño a Fionna y a nosotros. Cuando estábamos mas cerca salio uno de los soldados de la tienda, llevaba unos extraños lentes en la cara y traía puesto un delantal y guantes de cuero, como los que usan los herreros atizados de polvo y humo mientras iba tosiendo.

**- Tranquilos -** Dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros y se limpiaba la ropa del polvo y el humo** - no hay nada de que preocuparse, fue solo un error de calculo, nada importante o letal, creo . . .**

**- Que paso?** - Pregunto Fionna mientras se cubría la boca para no respirar el humo

**- Nada importante . . .**

**- Otra vez tu Gustavo **- Interrumpió uno de los nuevos oficiales de Fionna . . . creo que se llamaba Alfrerls - **tu no entiendes que ya no quiero que sigas con esas tonterías, quieres que te recuerde que paso la ultima vez?**

**- No fue mi culpa - **Dijo para defenderse** - alguien saboteo mi experimento . . .**

**- No me importa, aquella vez casi matas a toda nuestra caballería. Esta es la ultima vez que te digo que ya no quiero mas de esas locuras de . . .**

**- TENIENTE ! ! ! - **Grito Fionna para llamar la atención del oficial** - Quiere que le recuerde quien esta al mando de esta misión?**

El oficial solo se quedo callado, con la mirada fija en Fionna, como si estuviera retándola. Pero el se alejo seguido de las demás tropas, dejándonos solo a Fionna y nosotros, Alan y yo, con el responsable del escándalo.

**- Ahora que estamos solos, explíqueme, que ****ocurrió?**

**- Nada de importancia señora comandante -** Interrumpió un joven que salio de la nada ( A petición de mi amiga y seguidora, Vivis99, y ya que se trata de su OC, imagínense que es un Jack Sparrow, pero en niño XD )** - el buen Gustavo solo trataba de hacer alguno de sus mal elaborados experimentos que siempre fallan.**

**- Eso es mentira - **Reprocho indignado el soldado Gustavo

**- Cállate - **Dijo en un intento fallido de susurro el joven no mayor de 16** - Que no vez que trato de ayudar?**

**- Y usted es? - **Pregunto Fionna al niño.

**- Oooh, cierto, donde están mis modales, me llamo Nico . . . Nicolas Lazlo Petrikov . . .**

**- Petrikov? Es usted del reino Helado del Este?**

**- Asi es - **Respondió sorprendido** - Como lo supo?**

**- Es un apellido muy famoso por haya.**

**- Ha visitado la ciudad?**

**- Si, cuando joven mi madre y la señora Cake me llevaron ahi un par de veces.**

**- Un lindo lugar no es cierto? - **Dijo mientras se aproximaba al rostro de Fionna con cierta mirada extraña hasta quedar a no mas de unos centímetros de ella y cerraba sus ojos.

**- Se siente bien? -** Dijo Fionna mientras alejaba un poco la cara del joven y se tapaba la nariz** - Esta ebrio soldado? - **El joven abrió los ojos como platones y se alejo mientras se tapaba la boca.

**- No . . .**

**- No es muy joven para tomar alcohol? - **Pregunte.

**- Y lo mas importante, de donde lo saco?**

**- Gustavo - **Dijo rapidamente mientras corria hasta el nombrado que terminaba de sacudirse el polvo** - Aun no le respondes a la comandante que fue lo que ocurrio.**

**- Porque me interrumpiste.**

**- Ejem, dejémonos de vaguedades y respóndele, que no vez que esta perdiendo su valioso tiempo? - **Se volvio hacia Fionna y junto sus manos en señal de perdon - **Le ruego le disculpe, es que es algo distraido . . .**

**- Entonces, de nuevo - **Dijo Fionna al soldado de lentes extraños - **que fue lo que paso?**

Cuando busquer con la mirada al joven este habia desaparecido.

**- Es que estaba mezclando unos quimicos, pero mi calculo salio mal y exploto . . .**

**- Y que estabas tratando de hacer exactamente?**

**- Bombas de humo . . .**

**- Que?**

**- Ya sabe, bombas que desprenden una enorme cortina de humo que sirve para que las tropas enemigas tengan un campo de vision nulo y nuestros hombres puedan retirarse con mayor seguridad.**

**- Pues lo del humo sirvio bastante bien - **Dijo Fionna en tono de burla por lo ocurrido** - Pero digame, que le hace creer que nos retiraremos?**

El soldado abrio los ojos sorprendido por lo que Fionna le había dicho.

**- Bueno . . . yo creia que . . .**

**- Pues no crea eso - **Dijo Fionna mientras le sujetaba de un hombro - **Ya no lo haremos mas, jamas volveremos a retroceder, se lo prometo.**

**- BRAVO ! ! ! -** Grito el mismo joven que habia desaparecido hacia unos minutos mientras aplaudía, lo que nos asusto a todos -** Que gran discurso, muy inspirador, ire ahora mismo con los demas para decirselos.**

Dio media vuelta y comenzo a subir por la colina.

**- ALTO AHI SOLDADO **- Grito Fionna frenando al instante el avance del joven Petrikov, quien volvio ligeramente la vista hacia Fionna - **Aun no termino con usted, lo espero en mi tienda AHORA.**

**- No podria ser mañana? Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer como . . .**

**- HE DICHO AHORA ! ! !**

**- Si, señora jefa comandante señora, enseguida - **Dio media vuelta y corrió ha lo alto de la colina, con dirreccion a la tienda de Fionna.

**- Debo atender esto, vayan a descanzar, nos espera un largo viaje mañana y hay que estar listos - **Tanto Alan como yo asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas tiendas para descanzar, cuando Gustavo trato de hacer lo mismo Fionna lo detuvo, al ver esto decidí esperar por nuestra comandante - **Trata que esas bombas se usen para emboscadas y ya no mas para retiradas, esta claro? - **El soldado solo asintio y Fionna lo dejo marchar mientras ella se dirigio hacia su tienda.

La escolte hasta su tienda y tome rumbo hacia la mia para descansar, no paso mucho desde que puse mi cabeza en el patetico intento de almohada y ya me habia dormido. Estas ultimas semanas mis pesadillas se han alejado dejando solo vacio, sin embargo, esta vez me vi en un enorme campo el cual estaba tapizado por las mas hermosas flores que haya visto, reconocí inmediatamente el lugar: Pradosverdes, uno de los lugares mas hermosos y tranquilos de Aaa, al menos antes de la llegada de los Humano . . . Pero hay habia alguien mas, era una niña que jugueteaba entre las flores, por un momento no supe quien era, pero luego vi que se trataba de la misma niña que nos habia ayudado dandonos alojo en su granero, cuando me vio salio corriendo hacia una edificación en ruinas.

Hay muchos de estos regados por Aaa, muchos creen que antes existio una casta de seres que habitaron este mundo mucho antes que nosotros, pero que su tiempo llego y se extinguieron sin dejar rastro . . . Los Humanos dicen ser sus descendientes directos y que nos conquistan porque reclaman lo que les pertenece por derecho.

Segui a la niña hasta el, ya adentro la niña se quedo completamente quieta, extrañado avance hasta ella, pero cuando la toque se deshizo en cenizas, yo solo me quede atónito, aterrado por esta visión . . .

- **Dom** - Escuche decir a mi oido, lo cual me hizo abandonar la terrible pesadilla que habia visto, atontado busque quien me despertaba para encontrarme con Fionna - **acompañame -** Dijo casi en un susurro.

Inmediatamente salio de la tienda, rapidamente me puse de pie y la segui, afuera habia un grupo de 5 hombres, entre los que se encontraban Nicolas y el teniente, caminamos largo rato por el bosque hasta que al fin pregunte.

- **A donde vamos?**

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento** - Respondio con tono preocupado - **algo no anda bien . . .**

Fionna parecia tener prisa, al fin salimos de la espesura del bosque hasta una vereda que me resulto familiar, era la que llevaba hacia el pueblo de la niña, entonces recorde mi sueño, comenze a correr para confirmar lo que temia, el olor a quemado y el humo que se empezo a distinguir me alarmaron mas, cuando al fin llegamos lo vimos:

El pueblo entero estaba arrasado, las casas, establos, graneros y demas estaban destruidos o quemados, los pobres ciudadanos yacían muertos en el suelo, el cual estaba teñido de carmesí, al igual que el rio . . . avanzamos por lo que quedaba del lugar hasta donde estaba la casa de la niña, pero solo encontramos el hogar calcinado y el granero se habia venido abajo, Fionna se acerco a este y cayo pesadamente de rodillas, me acerque y la vi . . . de entre los escombros se podia ver perfectamente la mano de la pequeña, aplastada por la estructura, seguramente cuando trataba de ocultarse. Fionna no pudo mas y rompio en llanto, ninguno de nosotros sabiamos que hacer ni que decir . . .

**- Busca pistas de lo que paso** - Dijo Alfrers a Nicolas - **Trata de ver a donde se fueron**

El joven solo asintio y se alejo, Fionna continuo llorando por unos minutos mas, luego se levanto, se seco las lagrimas, se volvio a nosostros y dijo

- **Hay que enterrarlos, merecen descanzar en paz . . .**

El resto de nosotros asentimos y comenzamos la labor, dos de nosotros a recoger los cuerpos mientras otros hacian las tumbas, el lugar habia pasado de ser un pueblo a un campo santo por la enorme cantidad de tumbas que hicimos. era ya casi de dia cuando Nicolas volvia hasta nosotros.

- **Las huellas llevan al noroeste señora** - Informo el soldado a Fionna - **Tienen rumbo hacia Monsears . . .**

Fionna no respondio nada, se levanto y regreso hacia el campamento, una vez ahi ordeno que siguieramos hasta Blois por las provisiones. Cuando llegamos nos mando a llamar a sus dos tenientes y a Alan y a mi, ademas de los exploradores que regresaban de su ronda al reino.

- **Que cosas han pasado en lo que llegabamos?** - Pregunto Fionna al explorador

**- Me temo que nada bueno, anoche llego un enorme ejercito del sur a reforzar el campamento que esta un poco mas al este de Monsears** - Respondio mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba la base enemiga - **Aunque ahora son mas que antes, las tropas no han hecho ningun movimiento, es mas, me atreveria a decir que no piensan siquiera atacar aun, eso nos daria una cierta ventaja . . .**

Fionna estaba pensativa, Alfrelrs trato de hablar, pero le fue negado.

- **Esto es lo que haremos** - Explico mientras señalaba los mapas - **La infanteria y caballeria entraran primero a Monsearls con las provisiones, ya dentro daremos alimento a los necesitados y planearemos el siguiente movimiento, ****los arqueros y artilleros esperaran fuera, ocultos de las tropas y atentos a nuestra señal para actuar, esta claro?**

Todos asentimos y salimos del edificio e informamos el plan a las tropas, nos preparamos y alistamos las carretas con provisiones, ya que terminamos retomamos el camino hacia Monsearls, a medio camino del puente y muy cerca del campamento enemigo fue donde ordenamos que se ocultaran los cañones y arqueros, luego continuamos hacia el puente que conectaba al reino, como el explorador habia informado, la tropas Limonarias no notaron nuestra llegada hasta que entramos en la ciudad. La primera parte del plan estaba completa y por el momento todo iba bien. Pero algo extraño me indicaba que esto no terminaria del todo bien para nosotros.

. . .

. . .

**CONTINUARA . . .**


End file.
